Solstice Shadow
by edapeech
Summary: Renesmee is five. Well, physically and mentally she's about twelve. She loves her life in Forks, but one day, her family deside the time has come. They deside it's time to leave Forks and live life in Alaska. New friends, Renesmee's POV.
1. Chapter 1 Whispers

**Solstice Shadow**

_Hi! Thank you for reading my Story!_

_This is my first fanfic in a really long time So please be nice when reading and rating!_

_I hope you enjoy!_

Synopsis- Renesmee is five. Well, Physically and mentally the age of twelve. She's at a point in her life where she doesn't feel understood by anyone. When her family decide to uproot and move to Alaska, because they can't pull of the same show and dance in Forks anymore, Renesmee has to become comfortable in her own skin as a half-breed-hybrid vamp. This story mostly revolves around Renesmee

_Too many people grow up. That's the trouble with the world, too many people grow up. They forget. They don't remember what it's like to be 12 years old. They patronize, they treat children as inferior. Well I wont do that. _

–_Walt Disney_

Chapter 1

Whispers. They're always whispering. As if I can't hear them. I always wake up to the sounds of their whispers. It's inevitable. Ever since I could remember... which is forever. I can even remember my mother's womb. It being so warm there, even then hearing their whispers. As I lay here in bed, I can hear it. My name. Renesmee. My name being said over, and over again. I squeezed my eyes closed, tightly, muting out all other senses just to hear what they were saying. Being half vampire did come in handing at times like this, "Who's going to break the news to her? Who's going to tell her that we have to leave? I don't want to be the one to do it. Not me, not this time!" I heard my mother, say. What were they talking about leave? My eyes shot open. Someone was coming towards my room. I don't want to leave. I love my life here in Forks. My things were here, my friends, my best friend, Jacob Black, I couldn't leave without Jacob.

Just as I finished that thought my bedroom door creaked open. The light from the hall way lit up my whole room. I closed my eyes. It was my Father, Edward. He tip toed to the side of my bed and knelt down. I felt the back of his cool hand brush my bangs behind my ear, then down my cheek and then finally rest under my chin. "Peanut?" My dads voice hummed in my ear. I opened my eyes to meet his. My dad had the most beautiful golden eyes I've ever seen. I wish my eyes were the glowery yellow his were. In fact, my whole family had beautiful Golden eyes. I was the odd ball. I had brown ugly eyes. When I was younger, I would squeeze my eyes shut so hard, thinking that, that would make them yellow. But, it didn't work. My eyes were always. Brown.

"Hi." My dad smiled at me. He always seemed to be so happy when he saw me. Especially after I wake up. I'm the only one in my family who also sleeps. I sleep, not a lot but enough, and eat normal food. I mean, what do you expect from a family of vampires.

"What time is it dad?" I yawned, pretending that I had been asleep the whole entire time.

"It's about 4 a.m. I'm sorry it's so early Pea, but we have to talk." My dad said to me.

I sat up. This is serious. I lifted my right hand and touched my dads marble face. I showed him, through my thoughts and touch, what I had heard my mom whisper.

"Ahh. So you heard that did you?" My dad said. I nodded. My dad sat down on the bed next to me and looked around my bedroom. We lived in a cozy little cottage on my Grandpa Carlisle and Grammy Esme's land. My room was my escape from everything. I loved my room. He scanned my room then looked back at me. "Nessie, we all knew this day had to come. People are starting to talk, or at least think, something is up.." my father started to explain. Think, my father of course had been listening to people in towns thoughts for months, about me. I've been on this earth for about five years, and I'm never really allowed to go into town, but when I do, I'm always introduced to people as someone new. My fathers long lost niece, a cousin on my moms side.. The only people who knew who I really was were the Quileute wolf pack, who my best friend, Jacob was the leader ofthat pack, my gramp poppa Charlie, and family. I honestly don't think my Gramp poppa knows what I am, but he just simply says he doesn't want to know. I look and feel 12. Or at least what I think a 12 year old should feel like.

"So.. the time has come Nessie Darling. It's time for us to leave, just for a while, we will come back here, but right now we must leave before something happens." My dad was still talking, but all I could do was think. _I'm a freak_, I thought._ I'm a freak, and everyone knows it. I ruin everything._ My father broke my train of thought and held me close. "Renesmee, you are no freak. Don't blame yourself for any of this. You are perfect. You are my beautiful daughter. This isn't your fault. We have to leave, we always knew we had to. It's not just because of you, but it's all of us, we all look young." My father tried to reassure me. Jacob. What about my Jacob. I started to sob uncontrollably. I touched my fathers face and showed him an image of me and Jacob laughing in the forest.

My father sighed. "Jacob needs to stay here. He needs to protect his people. You know this Renesmee. He can't go where we're going..."

When my father said this, I wanted to scream, yell at him, but I couldn't. I'm so bad with words, even when I was angry. I didn't want him to hear how angry I was at him so I started to recite the pledge of allegiance in my head. He let out a chuckle. "Oh Pea, I don't know what to do with you." He kissed my forehead and walked out of the room.

How could they say Jake couldn't go where we're going? He has to! Was it because he wasn't a vampire, like us? Or was it because he was a warewolf? All I could think about at that moment was finding Jacob and telling him what was going on. He wouldn't let them take me away. I threw on pair of dirty jeans laying on my floor and put my curly bronze hair up in a ponytail and pulled my hoodie over my nightgown and closed my bedroom door. I had to go see Jacob. I opened my window and jumped out of it. I ran as fast as I could, which was pretty fast, through the falling rain, knowing it was soaking me, but hardly feeling it, to the Quileute reservation and up to Jacobs window. I saw him sleeping. He slept so peacefully. He had no idea what was instore for us. Not a thought in the world. I tapped lightly. He didn't budge. He sure can sleep. I tapped again. This time he shifted in his bed. His muscular body looked as though it was going to crush the sheets right under him. I didn't want to waste anymore time. I opened his bedroom window and climbed in. They would realize any second that I'm missing. I watched him sleep for a second. _ People probably think it's weird seeing this tall beautiful man hanging out with a freak like me. This is probably another reason why we're leaving_. I jerked Jacobs arm, which made my hand feel ten times smaller than it really was. "Jake! Wake up! This is no time to sleep!!" Jacob popped up jerking my body halfway across the room. He's lucky that didn't hurt me, very much.

"Nessie! You scared the hell out of me!!! What's wrong?! What's going on? Are you okay??" He asked me lifting me up off the floor.

"Jake I'm fine.. it's just.." I start to sob again. I couldn't speak. I press the palm of my hand against his warm face and show him what my father said.

"Where I can't go? What does that mean?!! No. Where ever you go I go. You are my responsibility. I'm not going to let them leave without me!" He pushes my hand off his face and walks over to his dresser and then looks at me. "Give me a minute okay Nessie, I will take care of this. Go ahead and head home. I will be there soon after. Thank you for coming to me. We will fix this." Jacob told me then kissed the top of my head.

I went back to my house and climbed back into the bedroom window. As I tried to close the window quietly my mom was there waiting for me.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. So glad you could join me." She said in a stern voice. _Awh man. In trouble again._ I walked over to my bed and sat on it. We sat in silence for what felt like an hour, but I'm sure was only a few seconds. I reached over to touch my moms face and show her where I went, but she stopped my hand mid way "Oh Renesmee, I don't want to hear it! I know exactly where you went." She replied. She then stood up and started walking towards the door. Without turning to face me she starts to speak,"I know what you're feeling. We're not doing this to make you upset. This is something that has to happen. I'm sorry love. Start packing. We leave in the morning. No questions."

**I really hope you enjoyed chapter one, Rate it comment it plz. thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbyes

Chapter 2

I could hear them all. Yelling and arguing about my well being from the living room of my Grammy's house. I was all packed as requested. I could hear everyone. My Aunt Rose was doing most of the talking, "It's unnatural you can't come with us! She needs to be around her own kind, not these dogs." My mom was the only one who seemed to be on my side for the most part. Arguing that he should come at least for the first few years, and then once I reached maturity he was to leave. This was their main fight. That once I was grown to my form of adult hood he wasn't to be around. I didn't really understand what they meant by this. Whatever it meant, it made Jake really upset. I heard them finish fighting and Aunt Alice came to get me.

"Don't worry Peanut, we all want what's best for you. We want what's best for everyone." Aunt Alice assured me as we walked back up to my Grandpa's house. As we walked I sighed. I knew what was going to happen. I was going to have to say goodbye to the only person who understood me in the whole world.

When we walked into the door, everyone was there. Grandpa Carlisle, Grammy Esme, Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Jasper. My mom sat there looking at the floor and my father stood by Jacob who sat with his head in his hands on a chair by the fireplace. I looked at my family and at Jacob. I knew what was happening. We lost the fight. I was going to leave Forks. I turned to my Aunt Alice and touched her face. I showed her an image of us on vacation in Alaska. She nodded. I knew that meant we were leaving. This was bad.

"We should give them a moment. A moment to be alone, and say their goodbyes." My mother said not looking up from the floor. "Edward. Don't you think that's a good idea?" My father nodded and touched Jacobs shoulder, and everyone shuffled out of the living room. This was our goodbye.

"This will be good for you Nessie. It will. Bells and I, and the rest of your family agree. Don't worry we will be together again. I promise you. I will never do anything I think would hurt you." Jacob said as his warm hands clutched my face and wiped away my tears. "Don't worry. If you need me, call me and I will be up there as fast as you can say blood suckers" He joked.

"Jacob, you're my best friend. I don't want to leave you. I can't leave you! You mean everything to me. I feel connected to you on a totally different level." I said to him through my tears.

And that was it. That was our goodbyes. I was on a plane to Alaska two hours later. I slept most of the flight. Little did I know, my life was in for a big change.


	3. Chapter 3 Elijah

Chapter 3

Our new house was bigger than the cottage back home. I mean, it wasn't as big as Grammy and Grandpa's house, but it was big. It was beautiful as well. My room was bigger than my room back home. It seemed like someone had already been here, there were pictures of my family hanging up in my room, and by my nightstand, a picture of Jacob, playing in the snow with me. Him, in his Wolf form, and I look to be about seven or eight. I felt tears welling up in my eyes when my mom walks in the room. My mom is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I feel that I look nothing like her. Her beautiful statuesque features, her long brown curls, and beautiful golden eyes. She looks at me and smiles. She wipes the tears off my face and winks at me. "Oh Renesmee, we're going to have fun here. There's so many of our kind! I'm sure you will fit right in" _Our kind. She said our kind as if I were a full bred vampire. Sometimes I feel as if she forgets. I am human too!_ I thought to myself. I smiled at my beautiful mother the best I could. I unpacked. Afterwards we went hunting. I enjoy hunting in Alaska, there is so much more of variety of animal to choose from. When we got back to our house the Denali coven was there waiting for us. I recognized them all from when we came a few winters ago for vacation. There was someone new with them though. Someone who I'd never seen before. Someone who looked young. Someone who looked my age. Could it be? An Immortal Child?

"Renesmee! It's so nice to see you. You have gotten so big and beautiful! Mija!" Carmen said to me as she embraced me.

Her mate Eleasar walked over and held my face in his hands. His eyes were a crisp golden just like my families. They fed on animal blood the same as us, "You look more and more like your madre every time we see you mi amor!"

Next was Garret, who swept me up off my feet in a big bear hug. "Well, Howdy there lil' lady!! You sure do age fast dontcha!" He said. Kate, his mate nods and hugs me after. I felt really loved. After all the hellos from old friends I glance over to the stranger. A boy. He doesn't look like a vampire very much once I looked at him again. His eyes were a beautiful light blue. His skin was light almost translucent, just like mine. I glance over at my parents who were also staring at this stranger.

"So, you must be Elijah. We have heard so much about you." My dad says as he approaches the boy.

"Yes sir. I've heard many stories about you myself" Elijah said. His voice was so magical, it made my heart beat a little faster. I had never been around anyone my age before. Was this a normal reaction?

"You must be Renesmee. Or would you like me to call you Nessie? I've heard you referred to as both. "Elijah sang. Or so it sounded like he was singing. Was he speaking to me?

"Renesmee is a bit shy. Nessie, he's talking to you!" My mother chirped.

"Oh. Sorry, you can call me Nessie if you'd like." I felt all the blood in my body rush to my cheeks. Why was I reacting this way to this, creature? I suddenly wanted to hide behind my parents like a child.

"Maybe we should let Eli and Nessie get acquainted." Kate said, "They have more common then meets the eye I'm sure."

"So, how are you liking Alaska so far?", Elijah asked me as we walked along the river near my house.

"Oh, it's beautiful here, but I miss my home. I miss Forks." I replied to him. I could see my reflection in the water. I'm so awkward. He must think I'm a monster. Why did I suddenly care so much what this stranger thought of me? We just met. I didn't even know what he was. He was pale and beautiful, like a vampire, but he had a heartbeat. I could hear it. Was he another, like me? A hybrid? Or maybe something else entirely. I wanted to know.

"You're wondering what I am aren't you." He asked me.

"Well. Yes, I suppose I am."

"Well. My mother was a human. And my father was a vampire. So, I guess that makes me like you. Half-vampire, half-human. I was brought to the Denali Covent a few years ago. After you had been discovered. I was brought to them by some rogue vampire, who was raising me as his son. But I don't believe he really was my father. He wanted me to be raised by vegetarians although he couldn't stick to the diet. So, that's basically my story in a nutshell." He explained.

_Another like me_ I thought. Was this what they meant when they said I had to be around others, like me? I was so excited. I had so many questions for him; I couldn't wait to tell Jacob! I had found someone who knew what I was going through! Elijah started to yawn. He yawns! Just like me! Which meant he sleeps!

"Are you tired? I'm pretty tired. Why don't we hangout tomorrow? I'll show you around. Maybe we can answer each other's questions. Nessie, I have been waiting for you to come for so long! I can't wait. We are going to be best friends, I'm sure of it" He said. And with that he walked me home. He waved goodbye as he walked away from my porch. _Best Friends_. I thought_, but Jacob is my best friend. I can't do that to Jake._ I walked into my room and collapsed on my bed. Today had been a long day. I didn't realize how tired I was until I woke up the next morning.


End file.
